AG172: Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1)
Battle Frontier |guest =Solana |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Ash's Swellow, Ash's Sceptile, May's Combusken, Brock's Marshtomp, Solana's Plusle, Deoxys, Miltank, Swablu (multiple), Altaria (multiple) |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Giovanni (fantasy) |image =AG172.png |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |b4 =Lucksymbol.png |b5 =Spiritsymbol.png |b6 =Abilitysymbol.png |jair =April 13, 2006 |uair =October 28, 2006 |songs2 =Battle Frontier (song) |michars =Pokémon Center employee (female) |local =LaRousse City, Deoxys' Unnamed World}} is the 26th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis On the way to the Battle Pyramid, Ash and friends meet up with Solana, the Pokémon Ranger. She is there because of a geometric problem in the area that is disturbing electronics of all kinds including the Poké Balls. Everyone figures out that the disturbance is caused by a lonely Deoxys. When they go to investigate the place where Deoxys' meteor crashed, Deoxys becomes scared and flees with Max and Meowth. Episode Plot May is excited she only needs one ribbon for the Grand Festival, while Brock because he will to Pewter City and Ash for his last Frontier Symbol. They arrived at a cliff, viewing a beautiful landscape. Max spots a flock of Altaria and Swablu, so Ash greets them, but they all see some strange lights in the sky - aurora. Pikachu acts strange, and so does the flock. If the flock continues to fly like that, they will get hurt, so Ash sends Swellow to lead them to their destination. However, his Poké Ball does not to open. The same happens to Brock's and May's Poké Balls, even Max's PokéNav does not work. The heroes spot Solana on a cliff, who tells them they need to help the Pokémon. Solana uses her device to capture an Altaria. She succeeds and orders the Altaria to lead the flock, to which it does. Solana says the Rangers detected some unusual geomagnetic force and she was sent to investigate. She captured the Altaria and ordered it to lead the flock because they use the geomagnetic force, otherwise they'd be hurt. This force also affects the devices and Electric-type Pokémon. Still, Solana's device worked because the devices are sealed so they are not affected by such forces. Pikachu senses something - from a portal in the sky, a Deoxys appears. The Deoxys looks upon Max and Max had a sudden vision, then the Deoxys disappeared back into the portal. Solana tells them to go to the Pokémon Center. At the Center, Max pulls Brock's ear for flirting. Solana asks Joy if the computers are working, with Joy replying that because of the geomagnetic force, the computers do not work. Since Deoxys came, Solana believes that the troubles were caused by it - the geomagnetic force problem started a week ago. Deoxys, however, appeared long before - Deoxys was spotted in a town and one professor told it came from a meteorite that fell on a mountain, though that event happened 10 years ago. Now, Solana needs to find the meteorite, so Joy goes to get the map. Max wants to come, but May and Solana think it would be best for anyone to stay while Solana goes to investigate. Joy gives Solana the map and Team Rocket hears these things. Meowth agrees it would be best to give the Deoxys to the boss, who would ride it in space. So, Team Rocket follows Solana. Solana came to a cave and demands Max (who was hiding in a bush) to come out. The heroes come as well, bickering why they didn't stay in the Center. Since they are all here, Solana gives them a chance and a device to measure the geomagnetic force. The heroes and Solana go into the cave and Team Rocket follows as well, even if James feels something is wrong. Brock suddenly spots that the geomagnetic force became normal - Ash's Pikachu and Solana's Plusle feel better. Solana thinks this is a temporary. Max tells them to speed up and sees a lone Miltank. Solana captures Miltank - she thinks Miltank will help them in the investigation. They arrive to the meteorite spot. Max calls Deoxys, but Brock tells him Deoxys does not know his name. Max asks if Solana is sure that Deoxys is causing the geomagnetic disturbance, as he feels something else is happening. The cave begins to shake and Pikachu and Plusle are affected by the geomagnetic disturbance. Team Rocket feels the cave shaking and run deeper, even if James is against the idea. The cave stops to shake, as the Deoxys comes through the portal at the meteorite site. Plusle and Pikachu feel the disturbance and, for some reason, Deoxys changes to Attack form, uses Psycho Boost and attacks. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Deoxys changes to Defense form and defends itself. Solana thinks she should capture Deoxys and tells that Deoxys have four forms, depending on the situation it is in. Deoxys changes to its normal state, so Solana attempts to capture it. Deoxys changes to Speed form and evades capture. Max hears that Deoxys talks. Deoxys changes to its normal form, so Solana attempts to capture it again. However, Deoxys changes to Defense form to evade the capture. Deoxys changes to Attack form and uses Psycho Boost, attacking them. Team Rocket sees them and are pleased, but Meowth senses Deoxys is in pain. Deoxys changes to Speed form and flies, but feels pain. Solana recognizes its pain, but cannot find the source of it. Max says they need to do something, so Solana orders the Miltank she captured to use Heal Bell. Deoxys is healed and changes to normal, so Solana tries to capture it again, but Deoxys changes to Defense form. Deoxys changes to Attack form and uses Psycho Boost, attacking them. Miltank runs away and Team Rocket appear. Deoxys appears again, so Meowth talks to it. Max comes up to the meteorite. Meowth does not understand what Deoxys is trying to say. Deoxys uses Safeguard around the meteorite, preventing everyone to enter. Max and Meowth try to reason with Deoxys, but Meowth begins to act crazy. Deoxys uses Meowth to communicate - it says it is scared. Max tells it he wants to know what happened, so Max is given a vision - a vision of a meteorite going in space. Max felt cold and knows Deoxys felt the same. Deoxys makes Max levitate, and along with itself and Meowth, go inside a portal... Debut Pokémon Deoxys (Attack, Defense and Speed formes) Trivia In some areas of Japan, this episode and the following were broadcast separately, instead of together as a one-hour special; the opening changes in All That Glitters is Not Golden debut in AG172 instead. The English dub also originally broadcast as a special, but it is considered as two episodes. Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuhiro Ōyama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Funatsu Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears